Naruto The next Generation
by Roen-Uzumaki14
Summary: It all starts in the future when five chunins dissapeared,and it leads up to a lot of action and adventure.Please review it so far the next chapters will be up later.


**Naruto: The Next Generation**

"Oh come on let's train somemore."said Roen Uzumaki,the new hokage's son,while deactivating his byaukugan."Nope let's go home."said Naruto Uzumakinthe new hokage of the leaf village.The 14-year old looked at his father and said,"Oh come on.Ok fine."His father looked to him and said,"Good now let's go."

Not listening to his father at all Roen looked over at the many trees that he and his dad had destroyed while training.His white eyes reflected the dim sunlight coming from the gray clouds above.His blond spiky hair moved to the right as a cold breeze blew in from the left.He then dusted off peices of the tree from his black vest,which is covering a silver colored shirt.His black and silver shorts seemingly untouched by peices of those trees.He then kicked the ground covering his black and silver shoes with a whole bunch of dust.

He then bent over to pick up his silver kunai holder which he had previously dropped on the ground.He then put his silver kunai holder back onto his right leg.When Roen realized that his father had almost left the training grounds he ran after his father.Once he caught up with his father he said,"Hey don't do that ever again."His father looked at him and said a bit sarcasticaly,"Don't do what again."Roen looked at his dad and said furiously,"Yoiu know what,you tried to walk off of me."His father looked at him and said,"So I did."

Roen started to run back to his house while saying,"Race ya home dad."Naruto looked at him and said while starting to run after his son,"You'll lose."When they were almost there an ambu blackop spotted the pair and ran over to them.The ambu blackop said,"Hokage sir I need to speak to you in private."Naruto nodded his head while walking off to the side with the ambu blackop."So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about."Naruto said while his son got in the perfect spot to easdrop.The ambu blackop said,"Hokage sir on a mission five of our chunins dissapeared.Each one dissapeared the night after the mission where they had gotten a strange black mark on their necks.We think it could be oroachimarus doing,but the problem is that most of our jounins are on a misssion currently and we need the rest to gaurd the village."Naruto nodded his head when he heard a rustling noise in the bush behind them where Roen was easedropping.He looked to the bush and said,"Son come here I know your in that bush."Roen jumped out of the bush and said,"So who are you gonna send on that mission that you and the ambu blackop are talking about."Naruto sighed and said,"Ok I'm gonna send you and a few other chunins of your choice to the forest of death where the chunins have been dissapearing."

Roen nodded his head yes and started to run off to the houses of the best ninja he knows.He first stopped by Kaien Uchihas house.He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes.Instead who he thought would of answered the door Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha opened the door and said,"Hello Roen why have you stopped by."He looked at them and said,"I need to talk to Kaien please."They nodded their heads and let him through.He then walked into the house and headed to the door of her room.When he got there he knocked on her door and waited for her to open it.After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a tall 14 year old girl with long and flowing brown hair.She was wearing a blue kimono and black shoes.Her blue eyes looked to him when she said,"What is it Roen?"Roen looked at her and explained everything that he had heard previously and what his father had told him to do.Kaien nodded her head yes while saying,"Sure I'll help,let's go."They then exited Kaien's house and started to head over to Timari's house.When they got there they both knocked on the front door.After a few minutes Shikamaru and Tamari opened the door and said,"Welcome in."Then Kaien and Roen walked inside and headed over to the living room where they found Timari polishing his black giant fan with red moons on it.The 14-year old was wearing a white shirt and black pants.His black hair moved as he turned his head slightly to see Roen and Kaien. stading in the room.His crimson red eyes looked to the both of them and said,"Roen and Kaien what's up with the surprise visit."Roen looked at him and explained what his father had told him and what he had heard during his father's and that ambu blackop's conversation.Roen then said,"So will you join us."Timari got up and grabbed his fan as he put it in a green sash on his waist.He then nooded his head while saying,"Sure let's go."The three of them then ran out of Timari's house and headed for the forest of death.

When they got into the forest of death Roen looked to his teamates and said,"Ok we have to be careful guys."They then started walking.After about fifteen minutes of searching Roen thought.Here's a better way to find people and or traps.He then said,"Byaukugan."Roen's Byaukugan then activated.He looked around and noticed that Timari and Kaien are about to walk in a tripwire trap.He then said,"Guys stop."Kaien and Timari stopped in their tracks with both feet about to step on a tripwire bomb.They moves their feet back and said,"So Roen what do we do now."Roen's Byakugan then found some figures to the east oif them.He jumped up into a tree and montioned for them to follow him.The three of the jumped through the trees into the east until they saw the dead bodies of some chunins.Roen walked over to the bodies to check their necks.On each person he saw a black curse mark."Keep an eye out there could be someone here."He looked into every tree and bush until he found oroachimaru crouched behind a bush waiting for unsuspecting ninja.Roen took out a kunai and threw it into the bush.Right when it went into the bush oroachimaru jumped out of the bush and looked over to the three.Oroachimaru said,"Hmm my next victims.To bad it won't be satisfying."Roen looked to Oroachimaru and said,"If you want to pick a fight you got one."Oroachimaru replied by saying,"If you want to meet an early demise then I accept your challenge."

"Shadow clone jutsu."Roen said while preforming the right hand sign.Right at that moment ten Roen's appeared.All the Roen's charged at Oroachimaru from an angle using his gentle fist fighting style.But all of the Roen's were simply knocked into trees by oroachimaru.Nine of the Roen's dissapeared into smoke and Roen grasped his chest.Timari jumped up in the air while grabbing his giant fan and saying,"Wind Scythe Jutsu."He then opened it and threw a giant blade of air at oroachimaru.Oroachimaru dodged it with ease."Curse mark jutsu."Oroachimaru said as he neck extended tried to bite one of the three on the neck.Still in pain from the crashe into that tree Roen wasn't able to dodge the bite.When Oroachimarus teeth sunk into his neck he screamed in pain as a black curse mark appeared on his neck.When oroachimaru's grip bite on Roen's neck ended he quickly fled the opposite way out of the forest.When Oroachimaru left Roen collasped in pain.

When Roen woke up he found himself in a hospital bed with his two teamates standing around him."What happened guys."Roen said while looking around the hospital room.Kaien looked at him and explained what had happened in the forest and how they got him back to the village.Roen grabbed the spot on his neck where the curse mark appeared and it sent pain throughout his body.His hand quickly let go of it and he said,"Well this can't be good.I'll see you guys in a while."

"Where are you going?"Kaien asked him."Umm to go pay someone a visit."Roen said.

He then got up and started to walk out of the hospital room.A nurse stopped him when he was halfway down the hall saying,"Roen you should go rest."Roen looked at her and said as he walked around her,"I feel just fine."The nurse didn't say anything as he walked around her.She just simply looked shocked.Roen continued walking on down the hallway until he got to the lobby.He grabbed all of his stuff that was left on the counter.While he was putting his kunai holder back on his right leg Kaien came running down the hall over to him.When she got into the lobby she said to him,"Roen I know you're going to go visit my dad."Roen looked at her shocked wondering how she knew he was going to visit Sasuke.Roen looked at her and said,"How do you know that?"kaien returned his glance and said,"Cause my dad had that curse mark once before."

Roen looked at her and said,"So you know why I must go visit him."Kaien looked at him and said,"Yes I know and let me say this one thing.Once he gets it sealed it will be up to you to keep your will power up to keep the power of the mark away."Roen looked at her and said,'I know and don't worry I'll be back soon."Kaien nodded her head and let said nothing.Roen nodded his head and headed over to the Kaien's house.When he got the front door he knocked on it five times.When Sasuke opened the door he said,"Roen what a surprise I thought you were sent to the hospital."Roen looked at him and said,'yes but that's not of importance right now,I came here to talk here to talk to you about something."Sasuke looked at Roen and said,'Sure what is it?"Roen moved the collar of his vest to show Sasuke the curse mark as he said,"This."Sasuke looked at the black curse mark as memories of when Sasuke had the curse mark flowed through his mind.

Sasuke looked at Roen and said,"Roen how did this happen."Roen looked at Sasuke and said,"Well me,Kaien,and Timari were on a mission to locate the bodies of five missing chunin who were infected by the curse mark.We found the bodies all right,but we also found Oroachimaru as well.Then we started fighting.I used my shadow clone jutsu and attacked him from nine different angles.He simply knocked his clone of me and the real me into nine different trees.Timari tried using his wind scythe jutsu to stop him but he easily dodged it.Oroachimaru then used his curse mark jutsu,and from being knocked into a tree I couldn't stop him from biting my neck.When he bit my neck I screamed out in pain as the curse mark formed.Then I saw oroachimaru leave as I passed out.I then woke up in an hospital bed where Kaien and Timari filled me in on what had happened after I passed out."

Sasuke motion for Roen to come inside as he said,"Well come inside we have to seal that curse mark."Roen walked inside and closed the door behind him.When he got into the living room he asked Sasuke,"Umm how are you gonna seal the curse mark.


End file.
